jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Blackburne
'Randall Blackburne '''is a therapist and the true main antagonist from Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave. Personality Randall is originally shown to be nurturing and caring while he is with Kenny Riedell, with him even making decent progress with Kenny. However, it is shown later that Randall is terribly incompetent at his job, when he brings Kenny to Crystal Lake and forces him to witness many terrible things. It is later revealed that due to the death of his son and divorce from his wife, he lost his mind and eventually took up the mantle of Jason Voorhees. Appearance Randall wears a tan shirt, and has greying black hair and a thick beard. Pre-Pinehurst Prior to meeting Kenny, Randall lost his son in a car accident and was divorced from his wife, who took his daughter. Randall is first shown talking with Kenny about his experiences at Crystal Lake, and he eventually suggests that Kenny slowly go into the woods to hopefully get him used to everything. Later, he requests to go with Kenny, and when he eventually find a sign for Crystal Lake, he requests Kenny to accompany him to the campgrounds. Along the way, he makes a few notes whenever Kenny revisits the areas where he lost a friend. Later, when they get to the cabin where Vanessa Jones and Eric LaChappa died, he accidentally tells Kenny to pick up a piece of Eric's brain, horrifying Kenny. Later, when going to the cabin where Adam Palomino died, Kenny snaps at Randall, causing Randall to head into another room. When Kenny realizes someone else is here, he goes to warn Randall, but realizes that Randall has been stabbed in the neck with a knife. Pinehurst Randall, revealed to be alive and under the disguise of Jason, first appears when being yelled at by Alicia Olivo. In retaliation, he attacks her and rams a roasting stick down her throat. Later, he confronts Victoria Sanders, and shoots her in the jaw with a harpoon gun. A while later, he attacks and kills Edna Grissom by burning her face against the stove and kills her husband by stabbing his hands with corkscrews and gouging his eyes out. Later, he ambushes Sierra Losecar and crushes her head with a wrench. He then moved onto Jerry Devins, slitting his throat on glass and then killing Selena Duncans by stomping on her back and snapping her spine. Moments later, he is threatened a bit by Lyle Miller when he throws a knife at him. During Lyle's and Daphne Craigson's intercourse, Randall stabs Daphne in the head with a branch and throws Lyle's knife at Lyle, cutting him deeply enough for Randall to pry his fingers into Lyle's skull and tear his skull in half. It is then revealed that he took all the bodies and stored them in a cabin, along with the corpse of Benny Hummer, who he killed offscreen. He later follows Kenny to Pinehurst and proceeds to hack Johnny Myers to death and later slice Marion Parish in half. He then goes to Kenny and is about to kill him until Shaun Fennick hits him with a pan. This results in Randall slashing Shaun across the gut with the machete and tossing him out the window. Moments later Shaun is able to escape to the car, Randall proceeds to burn down Pinehurst in an effort to draw out Kenny. After a brief battle, Kenny is able to unmask Randall, and it is revealed to Kenny that Randall was behind the mask. Randall then explains that he had cancer, and was devastated over the loss of his son and the divorce. He goes to attack Kenny, but both are separated by falling wood. Later, Randall is able to find Kenny and after a long battle with him, is mortally wounded when Kenny stabs him with the machete he used to kill Marion. Randall taunts Kenny, telling him to kill him, which Kenny refuses. When Kenny is about to escape with Jenny Myers, Randall attempts to drown Kenny in a last-ditch effort to kill him. However, he is stopped by Marco McBride, who hits him with a rock and holds him down, causing Randall and Marco to both drown. Killed Victims * Alicia Olivo * Victoria Sanders * Edna Grissom * Bob Grissom * Sierra Losecar * Jerry Devins * Selena Duncans * Daphne Craigson * Lyle Miller * Benjamin "Benny" Hummer ''(Offscreen) * Johnny Myers * Marion Parish * Marco McBride (Indirectly caused, sacrifice) * Himself (Caused) Death Killed by * Himself (Caused) * Marco McBride (Sacrifice, caused) * Kenny Riedell (Caused) After tackling Kenny into the water in a last attempt to drown him, Marco swims down and hits Randall with a rock, causing him to let go of Kenny. When Randall attempts to swim back up to get Kenny, Marco grabs onto Randall and holds him down, preventing Randall from getting to the surface and drowning along with him. Relationships Kenny Riedell Originally, Kenny had a trusting relationship with Randall, seeing how he was beginning to make progress to recovery. However, as they began going through Crystal Lake, Kenny's trust in Randall began to decrease. Regardless, Kenny is horrified at his apparent death. After unmasking him, their relationship devolves into hatred as it is revealed Randall was the killer. Regardless, Kenny refused to finish off Randall when he was heavily injured. Trivia * Randall is the first confirmed previously married character in the Friday the 13th Swooce series. * There were numerous hints referring to Randall's status as the killer. ** As he is based off Roy Burns. their initials are the same. ** Randall wanted to be a special effects artist, and he used his skill to fake his death. ** The title Back from the Grave, meant someone would return to seek vengeance. This would be Randall.